Her Boys
by Pretty Blossom
Summary: AU. Oneshot. They may act immature, and idiotic, and moronic, making them 'Moronic Idiots'. But they were her 'Moronic Idiots'. Her best friends. Her boys. R


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, why would I have the need to write fanfiction? Now that's something to think about.

**Her Boys**

By: pretty blossom

"What are you doing, you idiot?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe annoying the hell out of me!"

"Well, that's not nice!"

It was a cloudy, autumn afternoon in the town of Konoha. The air felt damp and the weather was cool. It was little after two o'clock in the afternoon on a Sunday. This was the best time to go to the park. Individuals and groups were enjoying the calmness of the atmosphere.

"OWWW!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

…Well spoken too soon…

Two boys were seen arguing in this once calm and peaceful park. They both seemed to be seventeen years old. One had jet black hair, some of which framed the front of his face, while the rest stuck out in the back. Interestingly it looked like, and I quote, "a chicken's butt" end quote. He had the most gorgeous obsidian black eyes, which you can just get lost in. You can tell he has LOTS of fangirls. He was pale, yet toned. On his face he held a scowl, as he watched his friend roll on the floor. You can just imagine what he's thinking.

'_How did I end up associating with this dobe?'_

However, the other guy was the _complete_ opposite. He had messy blond hair and mischievous cerulean eyes. His complexion was a little lighter than his friend. From his behaviour towards his friend, you can tell that he wasn't the brightest crayon out of the crayon box, but nevertheless had a big heart. He's very outspoken, even though he can't back up what he shouts. And yes, he shouts. Currently now he is trying to overcome the pain that is soaring through his head. Oh, those poor, little brain cells. May they rest in peace.

The obsidian eyed boy looked at the idiot rolling in the grass. "Hn."

The blondie looked at his friend, while soothing the bump on his head. "Is that all you can say, Sasuke-teme? Are you so emotionally constipated that you can't say sorry to anyone?" He groaned loudly as he felt another blow to the head. Once again, those poor, poor little brain cells.

"I don't have to say sorry to you, Naruto. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut," Sasuke unemotionally said.

"Why must you be so mean to me? I'm your best friend, for ramen sake!!"

Yes, you've heard it folks. These two opposites are "the bestest most bestest friends". They went through trials and tribulations that is homework and pranks. When one was in trouble (which was mostly Naruto) they got each other out of it. The years they went through, from preschool to high school. From pull-ups to briefs to boxers. From tricycles to motorbikes. From Playstation to the PS2 to the PS3. Both were almost inseparable (which was annoying to Sasuke).

Sasuke didn't respond to the question and turn away from the loudmouth blonde that is his best friend, even though he'll never admit it out loud. Naruto continued to sooth the bruise on his head and muttered. "He's only nice to Sakura-chan. Just because she is his girlfriend. I still don't see what she sees in him…"

Sasuke ignored him in his rant about him. This girl, Haruno Sakura, as you know is the girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke and the other best friend of Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, this friendship is questionable, but true. She attends the same school, Konoha High, as the boys. They've known each other since the third grade, when Sakura transferred to Konoha Elementary.

At first Sakura was annoyed by Naruto's idiotic behaviour, but slowly warmed up to our little blonde, ramen-obsessed dobe, ever since, they've done everything together. Sakura and Sasuke got to know each other through Naruto. Life had never been boring when these characters are around.

Naruto being the trouble-maker, not knowing how to get out of it.

Sasuke always being the one to get him out of trouble, which gave him all the more reasons to call him 'dobe'.

Sakura, being the peacemaker between the two best friends whenever an argument erupts. (But in the end still sides with her boyfriend, Sasuke)

Nope, life was never boring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the distance, a girl was seen walking through the south entrance of the park. She had shoulder length pastel pink hair and bubbly emerald green eyes. This was Haruno Sakura, the peacemaker of the three best friends. Her whole persona just expressed excitement and cheerfulness. She just couldn't wait to see Sasuke….

Oh and Naruto too.

She skipped along the pathway, searching for her Sasu-pie and Ramen Boy. She dubbed those names to them one boring, wet day. They were all at Sasuke's house (coughcough_mansion_coughcough) and had nothing to do, even though he had everything, from movies to the wii.

_Sigh_.

Kids these days. Don't know when to sit down and read a book.

She continued to skip through the park, and hummed an unknown tune. She suddenly stopped. She faintly heard Naruto's voice farther up the path. She squealed and ran the rest of the way.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still muttering about how Sasuke is such a jerk.

"…every time, it's dobe this. Or dobe that. He's such a bastard…Still have to wonder what Sakura-chan sees in him…Emotionally-Constipated Jerk…Chicken-butt bastard…" And many other creative and colourful insults, he thought of.

Sasuke still openly ignored him. Leaning on the semi-bare cherry blossom tree, he decided to wait on his energetic girlfriend, with his eyes closed, blocking out the annoying voice that belonged to Ramen Boy. Ten minutes passed, and still nothing of Sakura. Getting frustrated (he would not admit that he was worried), he straightened up and walked in the direction of the park's entrance.

Naruto, noticing that he was being left behind, quickly ran after his coal black eyed best friend. "Hey, Sasuke, where are you going? Aren't we supposed to wait for Sakura-chan there?"

Ignore.

"Sasuke?"

Ignore.

"Hey!! Answer me, Sasuke-teme!!!"

Twitch. Ignore.

"Do you hear me?! Answer me!!!"

Twitch. Ignore. Fists clenched.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!"

BAM!!

"Shut up!! You're so annoying!!"

"OWWWWWWWW!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! I'M TIRED OF YOU HITTING ME!!! THIS IS LIKE-WHAT? THE THIRD TIME?!?!?! YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR IT!!"

Naruto swiftly threw a punch at Sasuke's face (His sooo perfect, beautiful face), but Sasuke caught it and twisted it behind Naruto's back. Naruto flinched in pain, and quickly twisted his body to get out of the awful position. A big crowd of people gathered around the two fighting boys.

People these days aren't very smart. Instead of breaking up the fight, they encouraged it and actually called out attacks to be used on the opponent.

"Uppercut!" A little boy screamed.

"Watch out! Behind you!" Said another little boy.

The crowd continued to chant and started to bet on who would win the fight.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Shortly after, Sakura came in view of the crowd. Getting closer, she expected to see a tantalizing performance that captured everyone's attention. But she never expected to see her two best friends duking it out.

She furiously plunged through the sea of people, until she got to the middle. Her eyes were steely. All she wanted to do was spend a relaxing afternoon with her boys, but nooooo, that's too much to ask. Instead she sees them fighting like their lives depended on it.

Getting to the middle of the crowd, her eyes were still hard and her smile was upside down. She was pissed. Her happy and excited mood was reduced to nothing but emptiness. She crossed her arms and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The crowd quieted down and a saw a vexed pink haired girl. Noticing the deadly aura around the strange girl, they quickly disperse. Not wanting to witness the wrath of the girl.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately stopped when they heard the wail of a familiar person. They quickly got off each other, and tried to look as presentable as possible.

Yea, nice try.

Bruises decorated their skin all over, except for Sasuke's face (thank heavens). Their clothes were dirty and torn, with grass stains all over. Their hair was more so disheveled then usual and Naruto's head band was seen lying in the sand, a few metres away. How it got there is a mystery.

Naruto held on his arm that still ached when Sasuke landed a punch and he fell hard on the ground. Slowly, he rubbed the bruise on his bicep. He couldn't meet Sakura's face and decided to stare at the grassy plain. He chuckled nervously.

However, Sasuke was as stoical as can be. He wasn't afraid to meet his girlfriend's eyes, but faintly flinched at the glare directed at both Naruto and himself. He knew that his influence had rubbed off on her. He inwardly smirked at this.

Sakura's face was tensed. She couldn't believe that they actually started a fight when she wasn't there. They couldn't be more mature and handle their arguments in a civil and adult way, instead of fighting it out? What immature morons!! Her whole afternoon was basically ruined! All because of them. She was especially disappointed in Sasuke, who actually participated in the stupid conflict.

"Well!!" She snapped. She was waiting for an explanation. Her arms were still crossed and shifted her weight on her left leg, while tapping her right.

The boys cringed and continued to look down at the grass. Silence and discomfort was at its peak. Neither was up to explaining.

Sakura huffed. "What's the matter with you guys?! I can't even leave you guys alone, fearing that you might start a fight and pull a scene!" She stared too pace towards the boys. "You two act more like enemies than best friends. And now because of that fight, I'm in a bad mood!!" She stomped her foot.

She continued to rant about how mad she was. "You are so stu..." But was cut off by Sasuke's unexpected hug. She definitely wasn't expecting that. She thought that they would be paralyzed by her fiery temper. But she hugged him back. That was his way of apologizing. He was never one for words.

"We're sorry Sakura-chan. We didn't know that the fight would make you upset." Naruto said full of remorse, as he patted Sakura's back. She in turned hugged him too.

Sakura would never stay mad at them. They meant so must to her, that she could never hold a grudge towards them. They went through so much together. When she was being picked on about her wide forehead (which she grew out of by the way), they stuck up for her and gave her the encouragement to stand up for herself.

The time when Sasuke's father died when he was nine years old. He started to shut every one out. But Sakura and Naruto were able to bring him out of his depression. They were the only ones to keep him sane at the time of his death each year. They were his source of comfort, especially Sakura.

Also, Naruto wasn't blessed with parents. They died when he was one years old in a car accident. So he barely knew them, but the pain of not getting to know them or to have them still hurt. However, the love and support that is showered upon each day by his friends eased the pain a great deal. They were his friends, his family.

Sakura pulled both of her boys in a hug. "Awww, I forgive you guys. Just please don't always break out into petty fights that aren't necessary." She playful glared at Sasuke. "Especially you, mister. You're supposed to be the mature on in the group."

Sasuke smirked down at her. "Hn."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what do you mean he's the mature one? I'm just as mature as Sasuke!" Naruto butted in.

"She means dobe, that you have no sense whatsoever." Sasuke blatantly said.

"Teme!!!"

Before another conflict could break out, Sakura looped her arm through Sasuke's and started to walk to the exit, Naruto walking closely behind. "Now, now, you guys. We just went over this. You don't need to start another fight." She suddenly stopped walking, and smiled up at her, the newly dubbed, 'Moronic Idiots'.

"Oh, since you have to make it up to me. You're going to do whatever I say."

Naruto jaw dropped. He didn't bring that much money with me and knowing Sakura… On the other hand, Sasuke still had the same facial expression as always, emotionless. He was kinda use to Sakura's behaviour, so it was no surprise. But he doesn't mind at all.

Sakura laughed, as she and Sasuke began to walk again, arms still interlocked. "So let's start off small. I want some ice cream. Waffle cone, double scoop, Strawberry and Vanilla."

Naruto shoulders drooped. Looks like there's not going to be that fifteen bowl ramen special from Ichiraku that he wanted for dinner tonight.

Oh woe is he.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Good day, all you wonderful people out there!! As you may know this is my first fanfic, which is a oneshot. I always thought that I would always be a reader and a reviewer. (shrugs)

I guess I was wrong.

But I feel really accomplished with this story. I had it in my head, but I didn't know how I could put it down. Eventually, I got it over with.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^

Constructive criticism is accepted. Don't forget to R&R!

Btw, **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL YOU LOVERS**!!! (Sadly, I don't have a love life. *fetal position in the emo corner* Oh woe is me.)


End file.
